


【原创】一个士兵的遗书（AoT原著背景，原创角色，第一视角）

by Peipei_Sheng



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peipei_Sheng/pseuds/Peipei_Sheng
Summary: ※ 十七岁的黛西天资普通，唯一的愿望是在这个强者生存的残酷世界里活下去。加入兵团看起来不是一个明智的选择，入团的第一天，艾尔文团长勒令她写一封”遗书“。
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**我的开端**

你好吗，陌生人？ ~~有没有……~~

算了，这种语气太他妈的诡异了。说到底这无趣至极的东西到底会不会被人看到都不一定呢！我暂且希望它不要，因为要是被人看到了，很大的机率就说明我没能活到毁掉它的那一天。老天，我才十七岁，你不能这么狠心的对我！

但是要是真有一个万一，看到这东西的人啊，你一定要答应我，看完它就毁了它吧！烧掉，撕碎或者扔到河里，当然前提是你得躲过宪兵的眼睛。

我叫黛西.无名氏。不要问，我讨厌我的姓所以不想提起它。至于为什么，你很快就会读到。我是一名调查兵团的士兵，今天是作战的前一夜，史密斯团长叮嘱我们这些新加入的士兵写完各自的“遗嘱”。看着伏案书写的我的队友们那眼泪鼻涕混在一起的搞笑表情，我实在不知道该如何向他们一样装着苦情的样子写下一句句虚伪媚俗的话。我没有任何想要感谢或道歉的家人，或者说他们没有一个值得我这么做。所以这是遗书，但我只向自己忏悔。

我出生在史托黑斯区一家做裁缝生意的店里。我的母亲曾是这个贫民区里最好看最温柔的人。不过说实话我也不确认她到底有多美多温柔，因为在生下我不到一年后她就病逝了，所以你就算问我我也不知道，啊对了，你是问不到我的。不久那个女人，帮着采买布料的那个女人成了父亲的续弦，并在八个月后诞下了他们的孩子，我的弟弟。

如同大多数我认识的姑娘一样，等长到十四岁的时候，那女人就开始带着我在集市里瞎转悠了。目的是将我像产品一样地展出从而得到某一家儿子的青睐。或许是我高于同龄女孩十公分的身高又或许是我寻常的脸色在他们眼里显得“木讷而阴沉”，插一句这是我加入了兵团后得到的评价所以我擅自将它用来描述十四岁的我了。或许是这样的原因，竟然在长达三个月的时间内都没有一家上来说亲。那个原本时刻面带笑容的女人逐渐露出了就连我也能看出的不耐神色了。所以在她在某天晚上的饭桌上提起了我结婚的事情之后，我并不过分惊讶于她在父亲面前展现的那种急功近利的模样。

我屏住呼吸后看向父亲，果不其然他出声制止了女人的喋喋不休。他说我是他的女儿，是他已故妻子留下的唯一东西，他希望我能嫁给自己喜欢的人。我把座位向他身边挪了挪，悄悄地抓住了他的衣袖。父亲宽大的手张附在我的上，我不自觉地哭了。母亲早逝，这个世界上只有父亲才是我唯一最爱的人。但前提是…他也能一直这样爱我就好了。

那女人沉默了一会儿，然后小声和父亲说她的朋友在巴赫曼侯爵的宅邸里做工。侯爵的独子和我年龄相当，并且乐意和平民姑娘见面。父亲的手僵住了，我抬头望他，发现他也正在望着我，或许说…正在打量着我。然后他淡淡地说出了一句令我毛骨悚然的话：

“黛西…你愿意吗？”

只此一句，我像是被火烧到了一般迅速抽出了自己的手。事实上，我惊讶地直接从椅子上蹦起来了。“和平民姑娘见面”，我相信父亲知道这是什么意思，我只是不敢相信，前一秒还说着我是他亡妻留下的唯一财产的人竟然能在下一秒就问我要不要做贵族少爷的情妇！

看到我巨大的反应，父亲似乎还要劝解我什么。我猛地打量了这个房间几眼：狠毒聒噪的女人是我后母，肥胖懒惰的男孩是我弟弟，虚伪恶心的…是我的父亲。那么我会变成什么样子，如果继续呆在这里，我一定也会变得和他们一样，或者成为贵族的情妇，一辈子一眼望到尽头。一股凉意顿时扩散到了我的全身，我瞪大了眼睛，却没能说出任何憋在心里的恶毒话语，而是欣然答应。女人露出了无比灿烂的笑容，父亲拉着我坐下，温柔地抚摸着我的头，只有我那白痴弟弟在大口朵颐之间抬起头说了一句：“那你要多带点食物回来哦。”

那晚我受到了最崇高的待遇，连床单都被换新了，那女人更是破天荒的给我一块平日里只有她儿子能享受的奶酪作为点心。于是，为了报答他们的好意，我在第二天天还未亮的时候便收拾好了行李，拿走了放在店铺暗格里的所有积蓄，剪破了许多未完工的衣服，登上了出城的大船。

**我的入伍**

从离开史托黑斯区到参加训练兵团并没有耗费我多少抉择的精力，早在家乡的小酒馆里我就曾听我的朋友卡莉说过外面世界的有趣。对于毫无技艺的我来说也只有入伍和农耕两条路可以选，所以成为挂闲职的驻屯兵领固定的薪水是我的目标。只不过，当兵的路比我想象的要艰难太多了。

我虽然勉强通过了平衡测试，体能测试可是真的要了我的命了。在跑步的时候，好几次我都感觉肋骨插进心脏一般的疼痛，但是在教官可怕的注视下我只能逼迫着自己不断追赶着前面的人。说来惭愧，我在女生里看起来人高马大的，体力却和小我一个多头的克里斯塔.连兹差不多。撇开可怕的体能测试，我第二讨厌的就是对人格斗训练了。在巨人是人类唯一敌人的这个节点，我不明白精通体术的意义。不过很可惜，并不是所有人都能像我一样清醒的思考。所以当我第一次对人格斗被随即分配到和三笠.阿克曼一起进行训练的时候我的绝望之情可想而知。这位未来的首席，以一敌百的士兵恰巧是这类脑子不清楚的人之一。当时的我拿着木制的小刀，尴尬的情绪可想而知，她却摆好了姿势，一言不发。

抱着一定会被制服的心态我随意地冲了上去，果不其然在不到两秒内便被撂倒，随后窘迫地摔倒在地上。位置交换的时间是半个小时，也就是说我在这半个小时内都得扮演小丑的角色了。其实也没什么的，毕竟我就算尽力也赢不了三笠.阿克曼这样站在顶点的人。不过在我第三次被摔在地上的时候，这位未来的首席竟然主动与我搭话了，虽然语气不善友好。她问我为什么这么不专心在这里浪费时间。或许是我的肩膀被摔得太疼了，又或许是我从她那双黑色的眼睛里看出了些许蔑视。思绪瞬间回到我离家前的晚上，因为在那张饭桌上那女人也是这样看我的。于是我站了起来，言辞依旧微笑讨好。我和她说我体力不好，教官教的都不怎么会，拿起匕首冲过去的时候却下了狠劲儿。我拿着匕首佯攻，不出意外的被打掉，实际上却是紧抓住她伸出的手然后转过去背对着她身体躬起。我想使用过肩摔的举动虽然令她没有第一时间反应过来，不过她压倒性的力量突然涌了出来让我猝不及防。我又用脚去钩住她的，向趁机将她撂倒，谁知自己的力量先被分散了，摇曳着就要摔倒。我咬牙，紧抓着她的衣领不放，我们胶着了一段时间，随后在我视死如归的力气下，我和她终于同时倒在了地上。

即使吸进了些许尘土我依旧死死的抓住她不放，即使我与三笠没有任何旧仇，但那时的我已经将她当成了由那个女人和我父亲等组成的我厌恶至极的东西了。所以知道教官将我强行拉开我才恢复了清醒，随后是万分的恐惧。我方才的行为早就跳脱出了对人格斗训练的范畴，如果教官认为我恶意伤害其他训练兵而将我踢出兵团应该怎么办？那我就真的找不到容身之地了。

没想到的是在教官之前的是三笠的声音，她说我们刚刚因为土豆还是面包更好吃而吵了起来，不自觉的就动手了。我震惊地看着三笠，虽然感激她的救场，但同时惊讶于她过于糟糕的谎言。不过教官虽然看着模样可怕，却只是责骂了我们几句后就离开了。三笠站了起来，并向我伸出了手。我向她道谢并道歉，她说没关系，语气比之前的轻松了许多。不过自从那次勉强的“平手”后，我再未赢过三笠，果然和那种站在顶点的人相比，我什么都不是。

除了这件事，三年的训练兵生涯里我几乎再没印象深刻的事情了。或者说，即使有什么印象深刻的事情发生，我都不会是这种事的主角。比如艾伦.耶格尔在毕业前夜发表演讲的那次。

**我的决定**

虽然三笠.阿克曼很强，我却一点儿也不羡慕她。因为她的整个训练兵时期都一直在围着艾伦.耶格尔转，仿佛她的整个人生都是由他来决定的。这是我最不能忍受的事情，也就是因为如此我才会从那个臭气熏天的家里跑出来，也就是因为如此当艾伦.耶格尔慷慨激昂地说出为了人类为了自由而要加入调查兵团并和巨人战斗的时候，我一点儿感觉都没有，并且觉得周围那些积极附和的声音傻得可以。当然，我尊敬那些为了人类而献出生命的调查兵团士兵的所作所为，但我无法想象自己是那些个能将自己生死置之度外的人们中的一员。事实上，在明天就要上战场和巨人搏杀的现在我也还是不能想象自己使用立体机动装置砍下巨人后颈在别人眼中的模样。

在毕业前的那天晚上，怀着复杂的心情，我失眠了。第二天一早，我拿着填写完的驻屯兵团申请书准备去总部递交。正巧同寝室的米娜问我要不要和他们一起去墙壁上看看，我才想起来在昨天艾伦.耶格尔的激昂演讲之后几个与他志同道合的训练兵商量着要去墙壁上看看。那些个说要加入调查兵团的士兵里不少我是认识的，还有一些是像米娜一样和我一个宿舍的，我理应好好的向他们道别。于是我加入了参观墙壁的队伍里，而正是这个决定，不可逆转的改变了我所有的人生轨迹。

**我的意志**

谁也不可能想到时隔五年超大型巨人竟然会这么毫无征兆的出现在我们的面前。看着他高出城墙的巨大体型，我瞬间被蒸汽吹出了墙壁。庆幸于自己对于立体机动装置的一点兴趣，我在跌落在地的前几秒发射出了绳索并幸运的将它勾在了墙壁上。看着地面上被摔成血糊的几个士兵，和被破环的城墙中走进了几只巨人，我这才反应过来，五年前的噩梦又要在这里上演了。

没有辜负自己先前的激昂演讲，艾伦.耶格尔是第一个行动的人。我不知道他是怀着怎么样的心情和这个在五年前破环他家乡间接杀害他母亲的巨人缠斗的，我带入了自己，不寒而栗。眼下我有两个选择：和真正会吃人的巨人战斗，或者是逃去总部，等着被指派疏散居民的任务。我好想当逃兵，说实话，我连那个理我十米远的三米级巨人都害怕的要死，因为它和训练时的木板不同，是真的会吃人的！

但是在我准备向驻屯兵团总部出发的时候，小女孩的尖叫刺痛了我的耳朵，让我无法不去看她。我看到那只三米级巨人正向她伸出了手，小女孩被吓坏了站在原地不敢动。“快跑啊！！”我嘶吼出声。下一秒一个女子推开了小女孩，自己却被巨人捏在了手中。我惊讶于女子的勇敢，而在下一秒小女孩的哭声中我就明白了过来，她对着女子在叫妈妈。女人看向她，仿佛已经接受了自己命运一般的没有反抗，只是一个劲儿叫小女孩快跑。

我的眼泪一下子就下来了，这是我距离三年前离家出走前夜之后的第一次哭泣，因为我想到了自己记不清脸庞的母亲。父亲曾说我早产了一个月，母亲虽然身子虚弱依旧每天给我喂奶，同时还要帮衬店里的生意。我虽然不知道她有没有豁出性命保护过我的时候，但是认识她的人都说她美丽善良极了，所以我相信她曾这么做过。那么，我还怎么能坐视不管呢？

于是我将瓦斯开到最大，向大炮一样瞬间飞了过去。耳边的风如刀割，我知道我在做一件危险之极的事情，但我已经没那么害怕了。我将绳索固定在那巨人一侧的房屋上，刀刃用力在它后颈处划过，削肉于悲鸣的声音充斥着我的耳朵，我收起绳索支撑在房屋的一侧。三米级的巨人应声倒地，这也是我第一次讨伐的巨人。我立刻收起刀片降落在地，随着巨人松开了那女人，我不由得倒吸了一口凉气。女人被巨人捏过的腰部一片血肉模糊，隐约还能看到几根肋骨。她没救了，我知道，她自己也知道。于是在小女孩跑过来看到她母亲的惨状之前我脱下了制服将她盖住，她心怀感激的看了我一眼，在抚摸了小女孩的脸颊后永远地闭上了眼睛。

看着更多涌进来的巨人，我只能抛下女人的尸体带上小女孩逃跑。小女孩哭得撕心裂肺，我的内心也是。我只是像让一个闲散的驻屯士兵然后安稳的过完这一生，为什么巨人就是不能让我如愿呢？我顺利的逃到了总部，随后跟来的是艾伦.耶格尔等一众士兵。大家在驻屯兵团总部紧急集合并听从长官的指挥分配任务。在听到我的任务是疏散群众的时候我开心的几乎要跳起来，说实话砍杀那头三米级的巨人只不过是幸运而已，我没有那个实力也没有那个想法再次和巨人作战，毕竟活着已经很不容易了。然而并不是所有人都这么想，和我分到一个组的三笠已经和长官争执了好几分钟了，说着什么自己的能力应该被分配去砍杀巨人。我对此嗤之以鼻，如果艾伦.耶格尔也被分配到疏散群众的队伍里，她还会那么热切的要去砍杀巨人吗？虚伪的女人。

被艾伦训斥过后的三笠只能和我一起去城门口了，感谢艾伦.耶格尔，当然也感谢脸臭的三笠.阿克曼，因为当我和无良的会长争执并只能眼睁睁的看着两只奇行种离城门口越来越近而束手无策的时候，是三笠当机立断地解决掉了它们并出言威胁会长。疏散完群众的三笠立刻准备向城内赶去，我连忙叫住了她。我问她是不是要去找艾伦.耶格尔，她说是的。我呵斥她的脑子不清楚。她用看陌生人的眼神看着我，我这才发现可能她连我是谁都忘记了。是啊她要去送死和我又有什么关系，我管好我自己不就行了吗？或许是先前没能救下那位母亲给我带来的巨大冲击，或许是因为我拼尽全力地战斗不能给三笠留下一丝印象，我没给她任何面子便出言训斥。我质问她知不知道自己的存在对于人类来说有多大的价值，我质问她知不知道不服从命令而让自己深陷危险会给人类的反击带来多大的伤害。那一刻我变得像一个泼妇，而这样的牺牲也没能换来这位首席的悔过，她拉扯了一下自己的围巾然后说：

“知道，但是就算如此…”

她没有说完便离开了。我当然知道她没说完的话是什么，我只是惊讶于三笠出人意料的自私和自己出人意料的不能接受这一点的事实。我不清楚三笠的经历，自然是没有理由指摘她的行为。但那可能是我第一次直视自己对于三笠.阿克曼的看法。虽然我一次次说自己这样的人是无法和她这种站在顶点的人相比的，但我却如此不能接受她不够“无私”这一点。我看着她离开的背影这才意识到，原来我早就无比羡慕着三笠.阿克曼这样的存在了。

**我的退缩**

我没有返回战场。我说过了，我的目的一直都是好好的活下去，所以在知道自己能力的情况下，我选择了遵守命令，在港口继续疏散群众。知道墙壁处传来一声巨响，驻屯士兵传递来墙内安全的信息后我才再一次的踏入特罗斯特区。而在当晚的入团典礼之前，听说了墙内惨剧的我唏嘘无比，也对艾伦.耶格尔具有变成巨人的能力的这一点而震惊无比。我就是说艾伦.耶格尔会吃人？我想起之前几次和他交谈的场景，不禁不寒而栗。

入团典礼开始，我无比尊敬的艾尔文.史密斯团长和利威尔士兵长来到我们的毕业典礼致辞，虽然难压内心的震动，我依旧在最后一秒选择了转身离开。我回头看了看站在那里的为数不多的的身影，默默地希望他们能更长久的活下去。走到兵团总部的人事部，我和负责登记的人员说我要加入驻屯兵团之后它向我索要了入团申请。我摸遍了全身都没能找到，尴尬中我才发现，我今早便把那申请书折叠好放在外套的口袋里了。而那件外套，正是被我脱下盖在那位勇敢的母亲身上的那一件。

**我的工作**

丢失申请书的我的确起了加入调查兵团的想法，不过我马上便将这个想法压制了下去。墙壁再次被破，我有预感狂风暴雨即将来临，为了活命我不想去趟这潭浑水。于是我向士兵重新要了一张，并认真的填写好。就这样，我成为了驻屯兵团的一员，主要工作是往返在罗斯和希纳之墙间加固墙壁上的固定炮台。

**我的转机**

从事了这种工作一个月左右，我打从心里的喜欢。不仅仅能欣赏到墙壁上的美丽风光，同时比起负责城市巡逻的士兵们来说更加清闲自由，虽然在罗斯之墙上维修炮台的时候经常会被地下聚集的巨人给恶心到。这一天一大早街道上就聚集了许多看热闹的群众了，经过班长的提醒，我这才想起了今天是调查兵团壁外调查的日子。这次调查有位特殊，因为艾伦.耶格尔这个拥有巨人之力的存在，他被冠为“人类的希望”，我听到这个称呼不禁笑出了声。不知道那些个欢呼雀跃的孩童们知道他们口中的希望是个爱哭鼻子声音又吵又大的存在之后幻想会不会破灭。

调查兵团的精英首先飞上了墙壁和我们确认巨人的位置，我的目光都留在利威尔士兵长这个传奇般的人物身上。作为人类最强的士兵，我很好奇他会如何对付下面的巨人，毕竟三笠在十秒之内干掉了两只奇行种，我无法想象比这更强悍的战斗力。或许是我探究的目光过于直白，利威尔士兵长竟然向我这里看了一眼，不过一秒的对视我便下意识地撇过头去。士兵长眼神里地气势过于凌烈，我不敢被那样盯着看。

站在我身旁地韩吉分队长看到我害怕的样子便打趣地告诉我要是被士兵长的气势给吓到可以多想想他的身高。我仔细想了想，士兵张的确不能被称作…高大。于是我噗嗤一声笑了出来，然后连忙捂着嘴偷偷向他那边望去，好在士兵长没有再看过来了，他应该没有听到我的笑声，我长舒了一口气。然而就在下一秒他们集体跳下墙壁清理巨人的时候我便再一次惊叫出声了。每一个人的动作都无比干净利落，特别是利威尔士兵长，他砍杀巨人的速度尤为突出。十秒之内，甚至更短，聚集在墙壁外侧的巨人便都被消灭干净。城门打开，调查兵团的的部队骑着马，浩浩荡荡的出发了。我趴在墙壁上看得入迷，有一瞬间我真的觉得我们能消灭所有巨人，因为我们有这么多优秀至极的士兵们。

不过很可惜，这在当时仅仅是一个幻想罢了。这次的壁外调查损失惨重，下午回来的人不足出发时的一半。当时我结束了工作正好在闲逛，听到了开城门的钟声便挤到前面凑热闹去了。我还是不饿能忘记当时看见的场景，明明有那么多优秀的士兵和能变成巨人的“人类的希望”，调查兵团这次的壁外调查的结果是…惨败。

人们尖锐的质疑和嘲讽听得我难受至极，他们不值得被如此对待！我在心里嘶吼着，因为我见识过他们砍杀巨人的模样，那样强大的士兵们肯定是因为什么才失败的…总之，这不是他们的错。高昂的税金，日渐丧失的社会福利，这些都不是他们的错！我多希望自己能帮上什么，但是如果这样强大的存在也会惨败，那么我又能做什么呢？

很快我的疑惑便得到了解答，因为就在那次失败的壁外调查的当天晚上，在我躺在驻屯兵团宿舍休息的时候同寝室的室友说我在其他城市工作的兵团朋友找我有事。我感到疑惑，因为我并不善于交际，训练兵时期几乎没有熟悉的朋友，即使有说的上几句话的人也大都战死在一个月前或者依旧在调查兵团里活动。

怀着疑惑的我下楼，在转角看到了被帽子遮住了两个人的身影。他们摘下帽子，既然是三笠.阿克曼和阿尔敏.阿尔莱特！两个加入调查兵团的士兵怎么会来驻屯兵团找我？经过他们的解释，我得知了惊人的内幕。由于这次壁外调查的惨败王政决定禁止一切壁外调查并强制勒令兵团将艾伦.耶格尔送至史托黑斯区监禁。他们竟然将被如此对待，真不公平！我这样想道，但却不知道自己能如何帮助他们。他们二人相互看了一眼，然后阿尔敏深吸了一口气，解释了这次比外调查惨败的原因以及他们的计划。

没想到能运用巨人之力的不止艾伦.耶格尔一个，并且他们怀疑造成兵团惨败的女性巨人是我们的同期阿尼.莱恩哈特，为了引出她他们要先发制人。而找上我是因为我是同期中唯一能辗转在两道墙壁之间并刚好明天要被调派区希纳之墙的人。包括团长在内的高层会在宪兵们的监视下出发，他们希望我带上几个调查兵团的士兵，悄悄地进入内地伏击女巨人。“黛西，我恳求你！”阿尔敏话音刚落三笠便抓着我央求道。这是一种很奇妙的感觉，你认为遥望不可及的人竟然当着面恳求一件只有你能办得到的事情。

我很快就答应了下来，不仅仅是因为三笠记住了我的名字并向我求情，更是因为我早在那天下午看见调查兵团境遇的时候就想帮助他们什么了，即使被发现后的代价是革职。我觉得，虽然人是要惜命的，但总得做正确的事情。于是第二天紧跟着由宪兵团监视的大部队，由我在内的十人的小部队便换上了我在仓库找的驻屯兵团的服饰，由我报告了懒惰疏忽的上司，马不停蹄地向内城出发。

**我的冲动**

现在看来，我还是太过冲动。虽然见识过巨人吃人的惨状，但我仍然低估了令调查兵团牺牲惨烈的女巨人的实力。阿尼.莱恩哈特在我的面前变身成为女巨人的时候我的脑子花了好一会儿才接受了这个和我一样不多话的同期一直都隐藏着这个惊天的秘密并且能毫无心里负担的杀人的事实。好在艾伦.耶格尔变身后成功阻止了她载大杀特杀下去，我看着精灵巨人将女巨人一拳打倒史托黑斯区的大教堂上的时候这么想到。

一贯的，我躲在屋顶之后。等他们向远处奔去的时候我再出来帮助疏散居民。迎面接受女巨人撞击的大教堂一片惨状，碎玻璃和石头满地都是，当然更可怖的是随处可见的人体断肢和碎块。走在路上仿佛被浸泡再血液里一般，真是令人作呕。十步之外一个身影从废墟中站了起来，那是一个模样年轻的女子，她看着巨人们离开的方向正张开双臂大笑着。我怀疑她也许是疯了，不过还是在在她身后站起的壁教徒向她扔石头的时候准备上前制止。惊讶的是不知从哪儿跑来了另一个身影为女子挡住了壁教徒的攻击。后者被后赶来的宪兵制服的士兵制服，我连忙躲藏起来，我可不想被宪兵发现。在暗处看着他们三个人说了些什么话，年轻女子便被送上马车向着城门口的方向离去。而剩下的两人站在原地朝着那个方向眺望了很久。之后的事情我没有兴趣知道，毕竟眼下不知道女巨人会对城市造成多大的破坏，我即刻向巨人消失的方向赶去。

令我惊讶的是没过多久我就找到了两只巨人的身影，因为女性巨人试图攀爬墙壁的动机太过巨大。在不远处我看到了从马车上下来被宪兵们团团围住的团长和士兵长二人，从二人的对话中可知宪兵团师团长奈尔.德克正无比气愤于这个由团长想出的、需要牺牲众多平民生命的计划。对于这点，即使我再怎么尊敬他，面对着那散落的残肢也不能心安理得。我是这个计划的参与者，我一时冲动所产生的想法成了这计划中的重要一环。也就是说，那些死去的人们也与我有关。我有罪，我太有罪了。

**我的选择**

艾尔文.史密斯团长并不惊讶于我的自首。在看着士兵将结晶化的阿尼.莱恩哈特秘密运走的时候，他向我提出了一个方案，加入调查兵团，为自己的所作所为而赎罪。我惊讶地看着眼前这个间接杀死好几百人却显得毫无负担的人，从而第一次对他在我心中的伟大形象而产生了质疑。我不是心灵强大的人，也不是将生死置之度外的人。我正想开口拒绝，一个陌生却无比熟悉的声音闯进了我的耳朵，我下意识地转过头，三个我几乎要遗忘的人就站在离我不到十步的距离外。是啊，我怎么忘了，我出生的地方也在这座城市里呢？

开口叫住我的是我的父亲，他看上去老了很多，胡渣满脸都是，明明不过三年的时光。站在他身旁的是那个女人，她也老了很多，饱经风霜的脸上好像没了那时的精明模样了。唯一不变的就是我的弟弟了，他还是一张痴傻脸庞，体重也没见少。我的父亲看着我身着军装的样子，似乎是不可置信地上前几步再次叫了我的名字。由于众多包括我无比尊敬的人们在场，我憋在心里的恶毒话语在嘴里打了个转又被我咽了下去。

“我听得见，父亲。” 我压着情绪说道。谁知话音刚落他便冲上来紧紧地抱住了我，在我耳边诉说着有多少爱我多少后悔之类的话语。我感受到不断向我这边看来的目光，脸颊尴尬得发红。但令我更为尴尬的还是那女人上前仔细打量我过后的衰老的脸上瞬间露出了那种我最熟悉的轻蔑模样。她先是批评了我没有留长发看起来像个假小子，又质疑了我的士兵身份，最主要的是要回我离家时拿走的积蓄。

我真想给她两巴掌，但是长官们在场的情况不容许我这么做。所以我只是沉默地站在那里，低着头听她的训诫，好似她是我的亲生母亲一般。而她好像觉得我不够难堪似的开始念叨起当时我离家出走不愿意给贵族少爷当情妇的“幼稚”。像是最私密的事情被揭开一般，我感到没来由的害怕，一股窒息感直直涌上心头。

“喂，在那里啰啰嗦嗦的讲什么？”

低沉的声音从身后传来，那时利威尔士兵长的声音。我捏紧了拳头，在崇拜之人的面前出丑让我几乎无地自容。而我眼前这个不知天高地厚的女人竟然毫不客气地顶了回去，她说你算什么东西也来干涉她教育这个不成器的女儿。我实在忍不住了，径直提起了她的衣领，死死地瞪着她。无论如何，她不准侮辱我所尊敬的人。

或许是从未见过我发狠的眼神，她虽然面露惧色却依旧向我高声喊叫道，说如果我动手就要被送进监狱。我怒火中烧，却还是放开了她。作为一个士兵，不能知法犯法。她看我松了手大笑了几声，正得意地准备在说什么，一把银色的钢刀突然直直地横在了她的面前。不禁是那女人，就连我也被这突然出现的刀片给吓了一跳，顺着望过去，竟然是三笠.阿克曼。

“三笠。” 士兵长出声道。

“最近刀刃有点生锈了…” 三笠虽然嘴上说着不相关的话，漆黑的瞳孔却一直盯着那女人，然后一字一句地说道，“都不能好好的把肉一片片削下来了。”

斩杀过多头巨人的首席散发出的气势又怎么是一般平民能抵挡的，所以那女人不过被盯着一眼便软下了身子。这场闹剧是以我那懦弱的父亲将丑态百出的继母给强行带走，并要了我在驻屯兵团的地址为结束。然而我早就在那之前便做出了我的选择。我看着他们走远，仿佛自己厌恶的过去也会离自己远去一般。不过只有我自己知道，过去不会好心的自己离开，它会一直缠绕着你，除非你愿意主动迈出通往新生活的第一步。

于是，我转身向一旁目睹了全过程却一言不发的艾尔文.史密斯团长郑重地行了一个军礼，然后郑重地告诉了他我决定加入调查兵团成为为人类自由奋斗的一员。团长露出了他一贯的温和笑容，同我握了手并亲切地喊出了我的名字。黛西，他说，你是104期训练兵中的第十五名，并且又参加了特罗斯特保卫战和这次抓捕女巨人的行动，相信你一定能在调查兵团里脱颖而出，你说是吧，利威尔？

我背后的寒毛竖起，团长竟然了解我如此。难道说他早就预见了我会加入调查兵团吗？这不可能，我与团长几乎没有任何接触，但是他又怎么能知道我的信息？我越想越觉着可怕，连握着他的手都不自觉地颤抖。还是利威尔兵长的话将我拉回了恐惧的深渊。他环着手臂说道：“我不这么认为…”随后打量了我几眼后继续补充道，“除了高也没什么特点了。”

我呼吸一滞，果然我在墙壁上的笑声被士兵长给听到了！

**我的明天**

这就是我到今天为止所有我觉得值得写下来的经历了。说实在的，我觉得以上种种对于阅读的人来说不会有任何帮助。我只是一个普通的士兵，既没有不可告人的机密也没有辛辣的传闻可以书写，并且我的至今十七年的人生枯燥而乏味，完全不具有借鉴的意味。或许你根本就没有耐心读到此处吧。也是，毕竟这东西的本质应该是一封“遗书”，是不知道自己能不能在壁外调查中活着回来的士兵给家人留下的唯一念想。可惜了，正如你所读到的那样，对于我的家人，我不会忏悔和感激。不过如果说一定要这么做的话，我可能会对我早逝的母亲和不够强大的自己而忏悔。忏悔自己的存在让母亲在鲜活的年纪死去，也忏悔自己的弱小不能让这个承载了母亲祝福的念想的自己更长久的活下去。不过也有可能我能在明天的调查中活下来，因为我的任务不需要我直接接触被监视的对象们。一切看命吧，这种时候我意外的很迷信。差不多到点了，我的室友们都睡着了，再不停笔的话我会被罚的。那么世界再见，明天再见。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 黛西的“遗书”还在继续写着，她的心境却发生了天翻地覆的变化。现实过于残忍，她没有任何抵御的能力。

**我活下来了。**

**我的噩梦**

即使时隔多日我再次翻开这本现在应该被称之为“日记”的东西的时候，我依旧害怕与恶心的发抖。我的脑子好乱，一闭眼就会看见上次出墙的场景。

我作为增援和其他士兵一起赶往同期士兵被暂时“关押”的地方，通过尼克神父（也就是之前被我看到攻击年轻女子的那个壁教徒）提供的信息，我们知道了克里斯塔.连兹，那个身材娇小的女孩儿是揭开墙壁里巨人秘密的重要人物。我骑着马和艾伦.耶格尔等一众士兵一起向前线赶去，我的内心很乱以至于一路上我被分配到的班的班长给我讲解的作战内容都没听进去多少。墙壁里埋藏着巨人，并且很有可能埋藏着数以千万计的巨人。难道说我们仰仗着的保佑我们的墙壁竟然都是由我们的天敌所构成的吗？我不敢相信。

在我们赶到的时候位于目的地的古城已经完全坍塌，周围的士兵们立刻打开瓦斯前去斩杀散落的巨人们，我也靠着自己的努力斩杀了一头普通巨人。然后我们回到了墙壁上，莱纳.布朗和贝尔托特.胡佛变身成了铠之巨人和超大型巨人。如果说我震惊无比，那是骗人的。毕竟既然出现了艾伦.耶格尔和阿尼.莱恩哈特这样的智慧型巨人，那么五年前大肆伤害人类的那两头巨人是有巨人之力的人类也并不稀奇。只是，亲眼看见闪电打在他们身上两头巨人的躯壳凭空疯长的场景，我…不知怎么描述。就是他们吗？我当时在内心问询着自己，就是他们，曾经和我们一起训练了三年的同期，在五年之前毫无人性的破坏墙壁，屠杀了无数的我们的同伴！也是他们，在一个月前破坏了特罗斯特区的城门，让无数像那个小女孩一样的人失去了自己的亲人！

我的内心第一次被如此强大的恨意包围，我转头看向身边的士兵们，他们也同样露出了憎恶的表情。领头的韩吉.佐耶分队长和三笠.阿克曼等精锐去援助墙下的艾伦.耶格尔，而我和其他的士兵们在墙上想办法对付这个通体红色的怪物。本以为他只是行动迟缓能喷出蒸汽罢了，可我们没有想到超大型巨人竟然从墙上坠落，巨大的身躯在撞击地面的同时喷射出了从未有过的大量高温蒸汽，就连站在墙上的我们都被吹得头昏眼花，更不用说底下的士兵了。

三成的士兵直接被烤熟了，另外七成较为幸运的受到了不同程度的伤害。我坐在昏迷的三笠.阿克曼的身旁，看着她脸上和手臂上被蒸汽灼伤的痕迹。我不能接受那样强大的她现在的这副虚弱无比的模样。和我一起在墙上而逃过一劫的阿尔敏.阿尔莱特在我身旁坐下，给我递了块压缩饼干，握着才发现我饿得可以。在我接过他的饼干和水并开始狼吞虎咽的时候，三笠醒了过来。这个毫无自我思想的女人果然开口的第一句就在问艾伦.耶格尔的下落。死了，我回复她。然后这位性格认真过头的首席惊讶地睁大了眼睛，挣扎着就要爬起来。我和阿尔敏将她按住，后者给她讲了来龙去脉后她望着艾伦.耶格尔被带走地方向抹了抹眼泪。这是我第一次看到哭泣的她。看来强如三笠，有时候也不过是一个小我两岁的普通人罢了。

到这里为止事情还不算那么糟，直到艾尔文.史密斯团长带着驻屯兵和宪兵的增援部队和我们汇合并前去营救艾伦。找到他们并未难事，艾伦.耶格尔很好的发挥了自己的作用，拖延了他们行进的速度。我们将马骑得飞快，不仅是为了追赶他们，更是因为要躲避身后聚集的众多巨人。然后就在这时艾尔文.史密斯团长下令将我们兵分两路，我们继续前行，而他率领着增援部队则绕到了一旁的更为狭窄的道路，很快便消失不见了。

我开始并不明白他这么做的意义，毕竟奔跑着的铠之巨人已经出现了明显的体力不支。我和其他的同期一起飞到了铠之巨人的身上，看着其他人对被铠之巨人保护在手掌里的超大型巨人不停的提起我们训练兵时期的种种事情，仿佛试图唤醒他们的情感。真是可笑之极！

你们不配。我忍不住开口了，其他人因为我这不合时宜的话语都怔愣住了，但是我看着身后因为和巨人缠斗而不断死亡的士兵，我什么都不管不顾了。就算铠之巨人要一巴掌拍死我我也无所畏惧！于是我继续说道，怀念训练兵时期的旧事？别他妈的开玩笑了！你们但凡还有一点良知，都不会装作大哥和老实人的模样来欺骗我们了。喂，你们不会忘记了吧，艾伦.耶格尔母亲包括在内的西干希纳区和特罗斯特区的人们不就是被你们给杀害的吗？铠之巨人、超大型巨人，你们是人类的罪人，是杀人凶手，赶快交出艾伦.耶格尔然后下地狱吧！

回应我的是超大型巨人的嘶吼，他说着什么不愿意成为刽子手的论调说着自己是走投无路之类的辩词。但是难道这样就能复活那些被他们杀害，被吃掉的人们了吗？他们想得太美了。所有人都像是被这番自白感动，只有三笠.阿克曼让他们把艾伦.耶格尔交出来，我向她投去赞赏的目光，立刻做好了战斗准备。只不过接下来发生的事情却令我们所有人惊讶，以至于我到现在还会为此做噩梦。

艾尔文.史密斯团长带领着先前消失的增援兵向我们的正前方冲来，而他身后的…是几十头巨人。几乎是一瞬间我们都明白了这是怎么回事，立刻飞回了马匹上。正当我看着被普通巨人包围铠之巨人担忧着该如何确保艾伦.耶格尔的安全的时候，艾尔文.史密斯团长洪亮的声音穿进了我的耳朵。他指着那几十头巨人的方向，说现在是拯救艾伦.耶格尔，我们人类唯一的希望，的最好的时机。我花了几秒才反应过来他说了什么话，其他士兵们也一样。我惊讶的看着他，三笠.阿克曼已经冲出去了。

我大喊着她的名字，她根本没理会我，紧接着我的其他同期也冲了出去。疯了，都疯了！这时，一只巨人突然从一旁窜出来咬伤了团长高举着的右臂，然而这个冷酷至极的男人竟然在这个时候还大吼着让我们前进。我的眼眶发热，抱着必死的决心，大叫着和剩下的士兵一起冲了出去。我害怕得要死，绳索勾在一个巨人身上绝不会超过两秒钟。这是我第一次对一直喜爱着的立体机动装置产生了别样的感情。千万要还有瓦斯，我不停着默念这句话在巨人群中穿梭。身后眼前都是同伴被巨人撕碎吞下的画面，那些多年不和巨人作战的驻屯兵和宪兵怎么可能能从着成群的巨人里活下来？！

惨烈的厮杀后缺失右臂的团长配合阿尔敏.阿尔莱特直中红心的煽动成功找到了超大型巨人失神的间隙，三笠.阿克曼救出了艾伦.耶格尔，我们立刻飞回马上撤退。这次是真的能活下来了，我这么想道。谁知一阵疾风从身后呼啸而来，下一秒一直十米级的巨人从空中飞来，直直摔落在我们的正前方。我强行拉马绳，却还是失去了平衡摔倒在地。忍着后背的剧痛我向身后看去，铠之巨人竟然将攀附在他身体上的巨人一只只向这边扔来。看来即使要伤害艾伦.耶格尔他们也在所不惜，他们已经走投无路了！

我挣扎着想爬起，而那躺倒在我面前的巨人竟然没有死透。它向我伸手，我急忙扣动瓦斯开关，立体机动装置却一点儿没有反应。我的脑袋空了，我要死了。不是作为领着薪水的悠闲的驻屯兵自然老死，而是在十七岁的年纪，被一头半死不活的巨人咬死。我这么讨厌自己的姓氏，却在当时害怕自己被吃掉后谁都不会记得自己的结局害怕到极点。

但既然我还能坐在宿舍里继续书写，就证明我活了下来。只不过，是以牺牲班长为前提的。他不知从哪儿窜出来，一把推开了我。我以为他的装置还有瓦斯，没想到直到他被巨人捏在手里的时候他都没有任何反应。我盯着他的装置，那里没有刀片，瓦斯罐轻得在他被提起来的时候直接掉了出来。

不！我尖叫出声，挣扎着起身绕到那巨人的身后抽出自己仅剩的一副刀片用尽全力的向它的后颈砍去。没有瓦斯的作用力，我的刀片不过扎进那巨人后颈一秒之后伤口便开始复原。我快要疯了，不停地穿刺切割那不大地区域，直到听到了巨人咀嚼的声音和班长撕心裂肺的叫声。在那一刻，我仿佛已经死过一次了。

**我的质疑**

艾伦.耶格尔觉醒了什么不知名的力量，一瞬间命令了所有普通巨人向铠之巨人和超大型巨人攻击，这样才避免了团灭的结局。但对于我来说，我已经不知道应该如何活下去了。不仅是因为班长为我而死，更是因为我得知了一个恶心至极的真相。

因为班长的殉职，我成了我们班递交伤亡报告的人，不是因为我有多特殊，只是因为除了我以外我们班的其他士兵们都在那次作战中死亡。我拿着今天刚从驻屯兵团寄来的我的调职报告，和伤亡报告摆放在一起正准备交给正在修养中的艾尔文.史密斯团长。敲开了团长休息室的大门，我这才发现除了团长，士兵长、分队长和我的同期康尼.斯普林格也在。我自知打扰了他们，行了礼正准备离去的时候被团长叫住了。他先是赞扬了我在上次作战时的英勇表现，然后说接下来的情报他觉得我作为一个士兵有权利知道。

如果说之前他表现出来的冷血决绝在我眼里还是一个领导者该有的特质的话，那么接下来我所听到的和看到的画面无比动摇了这个男人在我心中的形象。康尼.斯普林格返回了他的家乡查看，并且根据他的情报，我们在古城中遭遇的巨人很有可能是他的村子里的人变的。我们曾经遭遇过的巨人很有可能是他村里人变的。

你听懂了吗？祸害人类一百年的巨人，吃掉无数的我的同伴们的巨人，我至今为止奋力砍杀的巨人，很有可能是和我一样的人类变的。我抽搐着嘴角，踉跄地靠在窗户旁，让自己不至于跌倒在地。利威尔士兵长清醒地道出了重点，他说那么我们一直飞来飞去砍杀的其实都只是我们的同伴吗？为什么，为什么我好不容易说服自己要为死去的士兵和平民与巨人奋战到底，现在却和我说他们其实都是人类？！我捂住了嘴巴，眼泪混杂着痛苦流了出来。

然而艾尔文.史密斯，调查兵团的第十三任团长，带领士兵们杀死过无数头巨人的这个男人却坐在床上轻笑了一声。我无比震惊地抬头看他，然后又迅速看向利威尔士兵长，他同我一样惊讶还问团长在笑什么。我想…我无法再相信并尊敬这个男人了。

**我的倾诉**

艾尔文.史密斯团长的诡异和韩吉.佐耶分队长的犹疑让我无法再以先前那种单纯的崇拜的目光看着他们，现在我唯一完全信任的只剩下利威尔士兵长。他是唯一接受了现实并和我提出一样质疑的人。

走出了团长休息室，我在兵团大楼四处晃悠。我是真的不知道自己还能做什么了。路过了发布表彰的荣誉墙，我不由的站定。班长生前曾和我说过，为了嘉奖在壁外调查中表现优异的士兵，每一次调查之后都会在这里张贴士兵的讨伐数。除了讨伐数过多的利威尔士兵长没有统计在内，名列前茅的名字里有好几个熟悉的字眼。我看着那张新挂上去的纸上排名第一的三笠.阿克曼的名字，此时只觉得说不出的讽刺。

去看看他们好了，我这么想到。团长说会在今晚的庆功宴上向所有士兵道出科尼提供的情报，我不知道为什么要这样做引起不必要的恐慌。不…对于他的任何行为，我从来就没明白过。于是我拐到了艾伦.耶格尔休息的房间，推开门不出意料的看见了坐在一旁正在打瞌睡的三笠.阿克曼。原谅我那时没有不打扰人的兴致，我走过去推醒了三笠，昏睡中的艾伦也醒了。

我告诉了他们我所知道的一切，与三笠.阿克曼的冷静相反，艾伦.耶格尔，这个自身存在就证明了人类和巨人之间有着某种联系的人竟然过了许久才愿意相信我说的话。但是，我觉得我可以理解他。作为一个在毕业前夕激昂的说着要把所有巨人都驱逐出去的人来说，他此刻一定也和我一样纠结无比。

但是这个世界本来就是这样的。三笠.阿克曼如她表现出来的一样很冷静，她说就如同昆虫和动物也会被另外的昆虫和动物吃掉或者去吃其他的昆虫和动物，捕食与被捕食本来就是这个世界的法则。我知道她是在践行自己在铠之巨人身上曾说过的话，她说在这个世界上值得她尊重的生命是有限的。很有道理不是吗，但是并不是每个人都能向她一样完美的实践的，或许就算是她自己也不能完全做到，在墙壁上没能给那两头巨人致命一击便是做好的佐证。

我知道，道理我都知道。但是我太普通，普通到无法说服自己心安理得的遵守这个世界的规则。我对这样的自己感到烦躁，或许我这样的人注定会被淘汰吧。这样想着我没来由的气馁，和他们又说了几句便离开了。

深夜，我辗转难眠，不仅是因为大部分士兵的牺牲让宿舍一下子变得很安静，更是因为我一直都不能放下三笠.阿克曼说过的话。于是，乘着夜色，我披了件加厚的兵团外衣，走出了寝室。夜晚的走廊一个人都没有，我拿着蜡烛漫无目的的晃悠。团长在庆功宴上公布了巨人可能是人类的消息后大家没了一点气氛，早早都回去休息了。我晃悠到宿舍外面，抬头细数着这个时间点还亮着房间。最显眼的便是位于顶楼正中的团长休息室了，我皱着眉移开了视线。另一个是团长休息室左数第三个房间，我望着那还亮着灯的房间，一个大胆的想法涌了上来。

直到敲门然后坐在利威尔士兵长办公室的沙发上，我还是不敢置信自己哪里来的胆子完全无视士兵的宵禁。利威尔士兵长在我对面坐下，眼神似乎没有在城墙上见到的时候那么凌厉了。什么事，他问。我睡不着，我说。他猛地皱眉盯了过来，好吧，我得收回刚才的话。就这事？他移开了视线，随后用手捏了捏鼻梁。我这才发现士兵长的眼下的青黑愈发明显了，于是对自己深夜叨扰感到无尽的羞愧。

听到了我的道歉后士兵长沉默了一会儿，拿出了摆放在桌边的茶杯，边向里面倒着红茶边说，喝完了这杯茶快滚去睡觉。可是…红茶是提神的啊，我内心这么样道，却没有那个胆子说出来。散发着热气的红茶香味扑鼻，我还从来没闻过这么香的茶叶，一瞬间产生了一点羡慕。士兵长给自己也倒了一杯，然后在沉默中我喝完了一杯红茶。去睡吧，他说。

或许是上等的红茶舒缓了我紧张的神经，我把自己对团长的不信任和对今后作战的犹疑尽数地说了出来，即使编排长官是重罪。没想到和团长交情甚厚的士兵长听了我的话后只是沉默，就在我以为他不会回答的时候，一声轻叹传入了我的耳朵。我抬起头，坐在对面的利威尔士兵长只是望着窗户的方向一言不发。我为此感到惊讶和难过，惊讶的是强悍如士兵长也会叹气，难过的是我偏偏知道他在叹什么。

叨扰了，我站了起来向他行了个军礼后说道，如同面对三笠.阿克曼自私和虚弱的时刻一样，我不能再看见我最尊敬之人流露出这样的神情了，否则我怕支撑着我撑下去的最后一丝动力都会消失不见的。我说今后我一定会为调查兵团和人类的未来毫不犹豫地献出心脏。即使这口号对于我来说早已失去了第一次听到它时的那份汹涌澎湃。

这样对于你来说真的时最好的吗，就在我手指握在门把上的时候，士兵长低沉的声音从我身后传来。虽说是疑问，他的语气却像是已经知道一个答案一般。不知道他为什么能知道，或许他觉得对于我这样普通而又意志不坚的士兵来说，早早的离开才是最好的选择。

我不是没有想过这一点，只是这样一走了之难道就真的是最好的选择吗？我同样这么问他。随后又是一阵沉默，不过这次我有了更多的耐心。我转过身去，不再害怕与他对视，因为在我心里利威尔士兵长已经褪去了先前由我的盲目任性而加上的一众光环。我依旧尊敬他，只不过是尊敬他作为一个经验丰富的老兵，作为我前进的引路人，以及一个和我有相同情感的…普通的人。

我也不知道，所谓正确的选择到底是什么，他放下茶杯看着我说道，就算看似做了正确的选择，其所引导的结果也不可预知，所以…就做一个你不会后悔的选择吧。

这几句话极大的安抚了我震颤的心灵，我曾无比犹疑到底是否应该带着牺牲的士兵的意志继续奋战，因为我害怕和巨人交战，害怕自己的一切努力除了证明自己是是刽子手外什么都不是，从而无比害怕向任何一个方向迈出一步。但是说到头，这些选择的所谓“对错”又是由谁来决定的呢？就算这个世界真的如同三笠.阿克曼道出的那么残酷悲凉，我又凭什么要因为这仅仅是存在却并不一定是正确的狗屎现状而否定不去迎合这东西的自己？

我不知道这是否是士兵长想要传达给我的意志，但我确实得以站在另一个角度看待现在发生的这一切。为此，我无比感激他。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 黛西的故事即将结束，选择了这条道路，她不曾后悔。

**我的困境**

又过了几天之后的一个清晨，我被人从睡梦中给摇醒了。我迷糊的睁开眼，隔壁寝室的妮法.布里克早已穿戴整齐的站在了我的面前。一瞬间我还以为自己睡过了操练，但猛地一想艾伦.耶格尔夺回战不过是几天前的事情，现在又哪里来的操练？在我犯迷糊的时候，妮法.布里克飞快地和我讲了突发情况。

在艾尔文.史密斯团长向王政递交了这次和凯及超大型巨人的对战报告以及对于巨人和人之间的关系分析后，国王直属的中央第一宪兵在十五分钟前刚刚抵达兵团大楼，要抓团长去王都米托拉斯进行提审。她现在要将这条消息报告给远在试验基地的利威尔士兵长和新利威尔班的成员让他们护送艾伦.耶格尔从小路逃离。在听她说完要我过去支援团长的时候点了点头后看着她的背影发呆。两秒之后，我彻底清醒了过来，立刻套上士兵服，来不及穿戴立体机动装置便向团长办公室赶去。我想这其中一定是有什么误会，不过肯定到不了穿上立体机动装置的程度。

事实证明，我想错了。我火急火燎的赶到团长办公室，脑子里组织好的语言不过说了一半不到便被打断了，随后宪兵也把我制服在地。第一次和艾尔文.史密斯团长平起平坐是在押送犯人的囚车上，我感到有些讽刺。团长…这也是你意料之中的事情吗，我不禁发问。他抬起头看了我一眼然后笑道，这次不是，抱歉连累你了。虽然团长笑得温和，我却不相信他会为此感到愧疚。一路上快马加鞭，我们坐的牢车被石子隔得颠簸得强烈。我有预感，这一切早已在冥冥之中被安排好了，今天只不过正好是这个周全计划实施的日子。团长，我再次开口，语气犹疑，我问他我们的敌人是谁。我连问了两遍。而这个我永远不懂的男人只是盯着我，一句话也没说。

我猜他算是默认了我的想法吧。我们在天黑不久后被送到了王都的三军总部，扎克雷总统的居住之地。或许是出于仁义，又或许我的确只是一个不相关的人，我被带到了一件阴湿的房子，花了好大的力气才点燃了房内的蜡烛，找出了纸笔继续写着这本东西。

艾尔文团长的生死，我不能确定；利威尔士兵长和我的同期的境遇，我不知道；我自己的命运究竟会如何，我更是一头雾水。难道我会被人类杀死？一个不止一次上过战场的士兵最后的结局若是如此，那未免太过感伤。

不过我的困境没过多久便被化解了。在这个房间里带了一段时间后，我被士兵带到了楼上的房间。曾经是驻屯兵的我自然是不能忽视那引路士兵上衣背后绣着的两朵蔷薇。在士兵推开门我看见坐在艾尔文.史密斯团长对面的熟悉身影时，我感动得立刻行了一个军礼。

多托.匹克西斯司令看着我的模样笑着招手让我过来。如果说在我的上司中除去利威尔士兵长不算能值得我完全信任的就是眼前这位看似浪荡实则可靠的南方军区的司令了。我曾经在维修墙壁的时候遇到过来视察的皮克斯西司令，他幽默风趣又关心下属的模样给我留下了很深刻的印象。司令盯着我说他好像在哪里见过我，我激动地点了点头，说我在维修墙壁的时候曾经和司令说过几句话。看着他接连报出了几个陌生的名字，我尴尬地澄清说自己的名字叫做黛西。

司令摸了摸下巴说这是一个好名字，象征着纯洁与希望。然后他说需要拜托我记录下他和团长之间的对话，并强调了无论对话的结局如何都要仔细记录清楚。我先是疑惑的应下，随后在听到他们对话内容的时候险些打翻了一旁的墨水瓶。这里，以防日记丢失，我只简略说明。无论具体谈话的内容如何，目的都是让人类继续存活于这个世界上。这一场谈话改变了我对艾尔文.史密斯团长的看法，也让我自省自己作为一个士兵的责任。从利威尔士兵长那里继承的意志然我已经能更加理性地看待一些看似天马行空的想法了。于是，在得到了从妮法.布里克那里传来的情报之后，我坚定了自己的信念，先前困扰着我的东西不再存在了。

**我的情伤**

距离上一次的记录已经过去了近十天的时间，期间艾尔文.史密斯差点被旧政判处绞刑，在危急关头扎克雷总统和匹克西斯司令上演了一出好戏，成功地夺取了政权。如今的我们迎来了新一任的统治者，曾经我的同期，化名克里斯塔的王室真正的后裔希斯特利亚.雷伊斯以及她将要在今天册封并赐名的平民出身的公主，弗里妲.雷伊斯。

在希斯特利亚女王继位后的第一天她便将调查兵团夺回玛丽亚之墙的计划提上议程。虽然政权更替，一切却都进行的顺利无比。我猜测是调查兵团声望变高了的原因，毕竟现在我走到路上那些原本冷漠的群众都会向我招手了，真是不容易。除了制定对应的计划，调查兵团也开启了史上规模最大的招兵仪式。大量的士兵，或是想斩杀巨人又或是单纯的为了名头，从宪兵团和驻屯兵团中被抽调过来，导致我住的原本冷清的宿舍一下子变得无比拥挤。

我实在想不通那些个和我年龄相仿的其他兵团的士兵们为什么能聒噪到如此程度。每次我回到寝室都得被迫加入她们所谓的“密谈”中去，每.天.晚.上！那那些密谈的内容无非是对于兵团里的男性评头论足从而满足她们的幻想。我看着又聊到兴头上的几个士兵，想到自己若是没有加入调查兵团也有可能会成为她们中的一员的可能性，不仅庆幸自己的英明。

如往常一样我附和了她们几声便躺到了床上祈祷着她们能快点聊完，不过这次她们谈论的对象却让我不得不仔细偷听她们的对话。没错，这几次胆大包天的士兵终于对我最尊敬的人下手了。一个叫玛丽安.波提的女孩说自己已经要被士兵长给迷倒了，起因是她捧着文件快要摔倒的时候被扶了一把。我靠在床边假装看书，拇指却死磕着纸张，留下了明显的印记。这些人只要是更了解士兵长一点就会知道这种浪漫的场景即使在小说里也不再流行了。她觉得被扶了一把就是被特殊关照了？很有可能士兵长一转身就去水池里洗手了，是很有可能！

我偷瞄过去，那士兵红着脸又在说什么在入团仪式上有几次和士兵长对视了，我轻笑一声，用你那双铜铃大的眼睛死死的盯着士兵长，他可不老是要看过来吗？没想到我嘲讽的笑声没收住，将她们的注意力都吸引了过来。她们问我在笑什么，我抖了抖嘴唇，说了一个最差劲的谎言。我干笑着说，我笑着恭喜你啊，看来利威尔士兵长觉得你真的很不一样呢。

看着玛丽安.波提捂着脸尖叫的模样，我不禁感叹她的天真。没想到我随口说的话引来了其他女孩的浓厚兴趣，她们一下子都围在了我的床边，缠着问我士兵长喜欢的异性的类型。我这才觉着大事不妙，又不能说出刚才轻笑的真正意义，懊恼地捂着头。视线瞟过我正在读的小说，我突然心生一计，合上了书而后对她们说道。

虽然我和利威尔士兵长平时交流的机会不多（先置身事外），但是就传言而说（错了不要怪我），士兵长喜欢身材娇小，样貌年轻…有着明亮双眼的棕发女性（至少这本书的男主角谈到自己的择偶标准的时候是这么说的）。我话音刚落一群士兵都兴奋地尖叫了起来，没错，这几点几乎和玛丽安.波提完全符合。几个胆子大的士兵怂恿着她在玛丽亚之墙夺回战之前和士兵长表明心意，在上战场之前“交付”贞洁是她们的一个什么仪式。我在暗处翻了一个白眼，深深的感受到了自己和她们之间的隔阂。然而，看似羞涩的玛丽安.波提在这种事情上竟然勇敢得可以，以至于我现在无比愤恨自己当初说过的话。

在作战计划的几天前，弗里妲公主拜访了调查兵团，由我带领她到团长休息室。这位看似弱不禁风的平民公主在册封典礼上的表现可谓是勇敢惊艳至极。看着她打开了一箱箱金币向贵族阶级当面挑衅的模样，在场的我都起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。公主和团长谈话之前我被委托了给士兵长送修订过后的计划书的任务。在走到士兵长办公室门口正准备敲门的时候，里面传来的女声让我为止一愣。和那些调过来的士兵相处了好几天，我自然是听出了那门后的声音属于玛丽安.波提。她的声音断断续续，却很清楚的传达了她对士兵长的爱慕之情。

一瞬间我攥紧了手中的文件，我实在不能相信她竟然真的去和士兵长告白了，虽然更令我好奇的是士兵长将会如何拒绝她。虽然利威尔士兵长看起来眼神凌厉时刻板着脸，但是我知道其实他真正表现出来的模样并没有外表那么凶狠。所以或许他会委婉的让玛丽安.波提好好遵守军纪，又或者直言两人之间的不合适。在房内停顿的几秒钟内，我想了很多士兵长可能的拒绝方式，甚至包括了那种“我已经有喜欢的人了”的小说式回复。然而，我自以为很了解的一切，其实都可能只是在自作多情罢了。

利威尔士兵长并没有说出以上的任何一句话，相反，他仅仅说了简短的两个字，好的。回复他的除了站在房门外的我的窒息模样外还有房内玛丽安.波提结巴的确证声。于是他又重复了一遍，他说好的，那么这次争夺战回来之后我们就在一起吧…玛丽安。

不！我的内心疼痛地大叫。谁在外面？屋内传来的询问让我意识到了我不小心将内心想法说出来的事实。我着急地看了看手中地文件，听着越来越近的脚步声，我下意识的把文件扔在了地上，然后头也不回了跑走了。我跑了很久，直到跑到兵团大楼外面试验场地的高坡上才停下来。我正想放声大哭，却发现在高坡上还坐着另外一个人。

那人听到了我的动静转过头来，竟然是弗里妲公主。迎合着即将落山的太阳，我看到了她的脸上也充满了泪痕。一瞬间，我没能忍住，放声大哭起来。哭到发泄了内心的悲伤情绪后我才慢慢走过去，在她身边坐下，甚至都忘了行礼。

你在哭什么，她问道。我本不想和陌生人说这些，但或许是情绪不稳又或许是我对这位勇敢女性的敬佩，我低下头闷闷的说，我失恋了。是吗，公主回应了一声然后抱着蜷缩着的双腿没了下文。公主你呢，我问道，你也失恋了？她笑出了声，说她不是，她不会失恋。我感叹公主对自己的自信，她愣了一会儿随即解释道，并不是说她有自信得到任何人，而是她一生愿望中的一个就是所有自己在意之人能获得幸福。

即使这种幸福是他和别人之间的，与你完全无关？我问道。她点头应道。这样的理论对于我来说太过奇怪了，我不禁反驳。就算他喜欢的人不是我我也能接受，毕竟那些我觉得穷尽一生也追不上的女性大有人在，但是为什么偏偏是这样一个人？她除了比我矮会撒娇以外还有那一点比我好，为什么利…他会喜欢这样的？！

嫉妒使人丑陋，这句话说得真在理。我先前有多么轻视玛丽安.波提这类人，现在就有多怨恨她们。爱这种东西很奇妙的，公主说，能冲破世俗的条条框框，只是做遵循着自己内心做出选择。虽然并不一定能得到每个人的理解，但是对得起自己的内心就好。

那么你在哭什么。我听着她重复着“爱”这类的词语，想道刚才的场景不由得变得直白，连敬称都没加。公主却不怎么在意，她看着消失在远处的最后一束光，语气淡淡地说，她的泪水是喜悦的泪水，是为挑战约束却遵从本心的自己所流，是为活得越来越像一个“人样“的自己所流。

说实话，我觉得她在偷换概念。我分明在倾诉自己无望之爱的痛苦，她却老是在说自己。见我沉默了后公主微笑地告诉我一切都会变好，遵从本心相信爱的话一切都会变好。我不相信她的鬼话，不过她从随身袋子里拿出的红茶罐稍许安抚了我的内心。她说从我的口音里听出了我来自史托黑斯区，那里正好也是她的故乡。她知道几天后我就要出墙了，所以把这罐家乡产的茶送给我，作为一个幸运物。

我自然是欣然收下，整理了仪容后回到寝室，果然玛丽安.波提身边围了一大群士兵，她们见我来了还兴奋的和我分享玛丽安.波提今天在士兵长办公室里发生的事情，就好像被接受的是她们一样。我烦躁的推开了她们，洗漱过后便上床休息了。接下来的几天我都在训练、泡红茶和睡觉中度过。

**我的准备**

现在是深夜，我们马上就要出发了，趁巨人夜晚行动缓慢的时候出发可以减少伤亡，并且在天亮时到达玛丽亚之墙。我早知道安排所以提前写下这篇日记。我准备将它和公主赠送的红茶罐一起带上战场。并不是迷信，只是在不能预测到自己生死的情况下想把最重要的东西待在身边罢了。一个承载了我对生养我土地的爱，一个承载了我至今人生的全部总结。那么…我出发了！

**我的最后**

仅仅在十几个小时之后，我就要去死了。不是可能会死，而是要去死了。我刚刚听完了走投无路的艾尔文团长发表的最后一次演讲。我就要死了，也许这样的行为是“为人类献身“，但我要做的事情和自杀并无本质上的区别。在这里，我尽量为后人留下已知的情报：

我们遭遇了擅长投掷石块的野兽巨人（智慧型）的攻击，它的四周是二十余头无垢巨人，听从它指挥。精准的投射让我们无处可逃，为了掩护利威尔士兵长突围并斩杀野兽巨人。我与在场存活的三十余士兵将会正面迎击投石，以信号弹掩护士兵长的踪迹。墙壁的另一侧发生了数次大爆炸，韩吉分队长等士兵与艾伦.耶格尔正对战凯、超大型巨人，生死不明。除此之外希干西纳区没有发现任何巨人踪迹。

我的目光一直紧紧地盯着利威尔士兵长。我听到了他在团长演讲之前和他说过的话，我相信他一定会杀死野兽巨人。我一直以安稳度过一辈子为人生的终极目标，可是看着对面那个同为人类却肆意践踏我们尊严的东西，我不能让它如此快活！仅此而已。我在士兵们相互告别之际走到了他的身旁，他看起来好累，眉眼里的坚毅之色却没有减少分毫。玛丽安.波提早就死于先前的投石了，我明白了他答应她表白的理由。

我厚脸皮地抱了抱他然后笑着问：“我做得怎么样，利威尔？”

他愣了一会儿，然后轻拍着我的肩旁，说：“你做得很好，黛西。”

好了，我的“遗书”终于要发挥它本来的意义了。

抱歉，妈妈。抱歉，十四岁的黛西。


End file.
